Returning With Another
by Seriosity
Summary: Teme's back!" "What?" "There's something I need to tell you." He said nervously. "Come on, Naruto, you can tell me!" "He's got a girlfriend, a pretty one at that." Killity kill time. :D NaruKari, Sasusaku, TemaShik, and others.


**_Returning With Another_**

**_Chapter One: Who's the Redhead?_**

_A/N: I saw many of these fics, so I decided to put my own spin on one. I don't REALLY have anything against Karin, since I don't read the manga, but from what I've heard, people often portray her as bitchy. Weren't Sakura and Ino like that in the beginning since they were fangirls? They changed over time, so why can't Karin? She's always the bad character in sasusaku fics, or in the majority of them. But anyways, let me give you some info._

_Ages:_

_Sakura-19_

_Sasuke-19 ½_

_Karin-20_

_Naruto-18 ½_

_Ino-19_

_Hinata-18 ½_

_Suigetsu-21_

_Juugo-20_

_Tenten-23_

_Neji-23 ½_

_Sai-20_

_Kakashi-36_

_Kurenai-36_

_Anko-30_

_Asuma(I couldn't bare to have him dead in this)-37_

_Itachi-24_

_Lee-22_

_Summary(full):_

_"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled._

_"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked warmly, forgetting some of her troubles._

_"Teme's back!" Her heart almost skipped a beat, her eyes widened with her face flushed._

_"W-What!?"_

_"But, there's something you need to know, Sakura-chan." Naruto said seriously. He paused for a brief moment, his eyes shifting uncertainly._

_"Come on, you can tell me."_

_"He's back, with a team. And a girlfriend, a pretty one at that."_

_That day, her heart shattered._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Grudgingly, Sakura slammed her alarm clock off, and trudged out of bed. She felt like hell, her bubblegum pink locks out of her new signature pigtail look, straggly, and needing a trim.

Sakura swiftly took off her nightgown and underwear after the water in the shower heated up to her liking, she stepped into the shower, and stood still for a minute, letting the hot water cascade down her back.

She opened the bottle of Green apple shampoo, and lathered it into mid-back length hair. As soon as she rinsed it out, she then opened the conditioner bottle, squeezed, and saw there was only a little left. She frowned, just another thing to add to her shopping list.

She finished her shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful once sea foam green eyes were now a lovely, subtle shade of jade. It was amazing how her eye color changed, matching her emotions.

Sakura lifted her comb up and began to comb the sopping wet front part of her hair, going through very smoothly, not a tangle to be felt. Sighing, she picked up the hair dryer, and began to dry her hair.

It was the same old routine for her.

Get up.

Take a shower.

Dry your hair.

Brush your teeth.

Comb your hair once more.

Put your hair in pigtails.

Get dressed for work.

Go to work after a small breakfast.

Work for 3 hours straight, take a half hour break, and go back to work.

Maybe go out with friends.

If very tired, make your way home, and just hit the sack.

What a boring routine, but it had been this way for a while aside from missions. It was all _his _fault.

The man she loved. The man who left her. The man who freaking left her on a cold stony bench.

The man who knocked her out before putting her on a bench. The same man who left, only saying, 'Thank you.'

The same man who she still loved, after all these years.

She slowly made her way to the hospital, in her nurse uniform. Her nurse uniform consisted of; a nurse hat (of course), a white skort, a white blouse, a nametag, and like her usual everyday self, a fake smile.

Occasionally, she waved to the villagers walking by, who in return, often gave her small baskets filled with goodies, or a small treat. Everybody loved Sakura, except for a few terrible people who used to tease her back in the Academy Days. Other than that, she led a somewhat normal life, yet she lacked love.

The walk to the hospital was always boring, aside from some side conversations when she saw some of her friends walking by. Many people said 'hello', but for Sakura, the walk was far from satisfactory. To her, it was an absolute bore, not even worth doing, if it weren't her job, and if it weren't for her undeniable medic nin skills. Ino and Hinata had followed suit, but were nowhere near as skilled as the rosette. So she basically had no choice whatsoever even if she wanted to take a break from work for an extended amount of time. It was sad, but true. She didn't really have much to do anyway, besides work and speak to friends.

'Life is boring, so very boring. I wish Sasuke would come back, so I could at least pimp slap him.' Sakura thought, dully. When did she get so ghetto? You may ask this, but no, she's far from ghetto. She's still the same, regular person, just occasionally using some slang to get her point across.

As if in a trance, she finally realized her feet had planted firmly in front of the hospital, as if waiting for further instruction. Wondering how long she had stood there, she pushed the glass door gently, and glided gracefully into the building, as if she were blessing the building with her presence. 'She's so arrogant.' Many of the young boys thought when they saw her walk through the door, but they were just ignorant little boys looking for something to start up trouble. She quickly signed in, and walked up to her office.

She had a few minor appointments, mostly about fractures in the knee with middle-aged men, from the harsh work they all insisted on doing. But in mere minutes, she could hear the faint, yet familiar yelling of a certain blond.

As she expected, Naruto came crashing through her office door, panting, with several scratches and dark spots that seemed to be burns.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked warmly, forgetting about some of her troubles.

"Teme's back!" Her heart almost skipped a beat, her eyes widened with her face flushed.

"W-What?!"

But, there's something you need to know, Sakura-chan." Naruto said seriously. He paused for a brief moment, his eyes shifting uncertainly.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"He's back, with a team. And a girlfriend, a pretty one at that."

"O-Oh… If you don't mind me asking, did they seem pretty…S-Serious?" She stammered, her heart cracking little by little with each painful word.

"You can ask him, or talk to him when he's done speaking with Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan." He replied, softly.

"Ya know, I have a feeling you like this girlfriend of his, saying she's…Pretty." Sakura said, slyly, as if hoping they would separate and Naruto would find love.

He frowned at this and stated, "I merely speak the truth, Sakura-chan."

After a soft sigh, she walked over to her stack of papers, silently. Naruto made a motion to speak, but shut his mouth just as soon as he opened it. Soon, she could hear the clacking of high heeled shoes, followed by a somewhat angry grunt. And from there on, chaos began.

"HEY, NOOB! WHERE'S THIS GIRL I'M SUPPOSED TO-Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there!" A redheaded woman with a lavender dress said.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before?" To Sakura's surprise, her words came out a little harsher than intended. Naruto noticed, as well as the redhead.

"Hn." The familiar noise came from none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger.

As soon as that one little noise came out of his mouth, Sakura stiffened, visibly. Thoughts were zipping through her head, as if telling all her brain cells how to handle the situation, except her brain didn't quite process this.

Several minutes past as Sakura's expression remained blank and unreadable, even though Naruto and the red haired woman were fighting in the background. The Uchiha seemed to be checking through all of her papers, being the nosy man he was. Before she could react, Sasuke had found her private journal, hidden in a stack of unsigned papers. Her mouth formed an 'o' in horror as she tried to move, but it was too late.

He reached to open the journal, but stopped, seeing there was no key. She quickly released her breath in relief, and stared coldly at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, I think it'd be wise not to touch things around my office. After all, we wouldn't want to get your perfect hands dirty with a non clan-born girl's germs." The rosette hissed, angrily.

"What happened to the girl who would struggle just to hold my attention for more than 2 seconds?" Sasuke replied daringly, smirking the whole entire time.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and turned abruptly to the redhead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The younger girl asked politely as she could.

"Oh! My name is Karin, I'm Sasuke's new girlfriend!" She announced proudly, and looked at Sakura to see her reaction.

While nodding, she said, "Sasuke isn't a very good listener, I think I'll break up with him."

Sasuke glared at the woman speaking with all his might, but this was part of their plan, so he couldn't really do anything about it. Karin smirked and pushed up her glasses slightly, in a Kabuto-like manner. She continued smirking, while Naruto had some drool coming out of his mouth, thinking about ramen and a date with Karin while eating ramen. As well as daydreaming about Hinata and Karin fighting over him, and choosing Karin, after Hinata made him lots of free ramen in a fake decision. There was a light tension in the air, and suddenly, Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

"Erm, I don't really think I should ask at this point, but why the hell are you all in my office?" The pink haired girl asked, awkwardly.

"Sasuke-kun's being an ass, and I wanted to hook him up with y-Mmph!" Naruto cut her off by covering her mouth. He then whispered loudly in her ear, "You're going to ruin the plan!"

Sakura chose not to believe what her ears heard(being the smart girl she is, she knew what Karin meant).

"I see then…Now would you all kindly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE SO I CAN WORK!?" Sakura screamed the last part, and as if it were magic, they all disappeared out of the room.

She sighed, and slapped herself to be alert. 'My life sucks.' Sakura thought, while wondering what would happen in the future.

A/N: You have no idea how long ago I started this! xD I am not satisfied, the queen is not amused! D: Review or I'm gonna attack you with my red and white comet goldfish army consisting of only a boy and girl fish!

In the words of a bunch of online people, 'kthxbai'.


End file.
